


Rear Naked Choke

by A_Diamond



Series: Pornalot 2017 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breathplay, Chastity Device, Dom Arthur, Light Dom/sub, M/M, MMA, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pining, Sub Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Diamond/pseuds/A_Diamond
Summary: Merlin’s going to kill Gwen. Assuming he lives long enough to have the chance, which he might not since he’s seriously considering just letting himself get choked to death.





	Rear Naked Choke

**Author's Note:**

> For the Pornalot prompt: Kink Link (chastity devices & humiliation | boxing/fighting AU & forced proximity | "marshmallow" & "gossamer")

Merlin’s going to kill Gwen. Assuming he lives long enough to have the chance, which he might not since he’s seriously considering just letting himself get choked to death. There are worse ways to go, he figures, than with his neck cradled in the ever-tightening vice of the muscular arm of the most attractive man he’s ever met. Maybe death will finally get rid of his boner, which is both mortifying and painful because he’s wearing a cup and that really doesn’t mix well.

Taking a class at the MMA gym sounded like a good idea when Gwen proposed it. They have to walk home together from work after dark, they both meet guys at clubs and bars; they’re potentially vulnerable. “We should learn self-defense,” she said. It seemed like a great thing to do.

It’s not a great thing. Because their instructor is so hot it should be illegal, all muscles and cheekbones and jawline and confidence. He moves like it’s thoughtless, in control of his own body in a way Merlin’s gangliness never allows. Merlin was lost from the first time he walked in the door and saw Arthur shadow boxing, flowing through punches, blocks, and kicks, and imagined that effortless power in a very different setting.

And it just got worse from there, because while Gwen’s a natural and started sparring with the other students by the end of the first class, Merlin is hopeless. He’s uncoordinated at the best of times, and when he gets flustered his barely existent muscles might as well be marshmallows. So he’s been getting an inordinate amount of one-on-one, hands-on instruction from Arthur and it’s not helping his performance.

Last class they practiced the “guard” position, which meant Merlin lying on his back on the mat with his legs wrapped around Arthur’s waist while Arthur knelt up against his ass. Merlin was sure he was going to die from swooning. He doesn’t remember most of the details of that hour; it’s all a blur of embarrassment. He knows he couldn’t manage to complete the move Arthur was teaching, too worried Arthur would notice his arousal even though his cup was doing a damn good imitation of a cock cage. Restraint, discomfort—all his least favorite parts of chastity without the reward of someone else letting him out at the end.

All he gets are his own hands in the shower after class, and no matter how detailed his fantasies get, that’s not really worth the suffering.

“You’re unbelievable!” Gwen said when he confessed the trouble he was having, throwing a pillow at his head. “You can’t stop thinking with your dick a couple hours a week? It’s not sexual, you pervert!”

He tries to turn that part of his brain off and focus on the fighting, he really does. But it’s two days later and Arthur is pressed right up against his back, hot and sweaty even through both their shirts, and Arthur’s hand is on the back of his head, and Arthur’s bicep and forearm are rapidly cutting off the blood flow to his brain but that’s fine.

It’s fine because the blood’s all going to his dick anyway, and the choke hold Arthur’s demonstrating on him doesn’t stop that in the least; it just gets him harder. The throb of his trapped erection matches the pulse fading out beneath the rush in his ears.

Then Merlin’s sprawled flat on his back on the padded floor with Arthur’s face hovering above him. The thump and slap of the other students has ceased, but all Merlin can focus on is the worried crease over Arthur’s beautiful blue eyes.

“Are you okay? You didn’t tap out.”

Merlin’s head still feels a little wobbly when he nods. It doesn’t seem like he was out long. He’s definitely still hard enough to be massively uncomfortable, so when Arthur suggests he should rest in the office for a few minutes, he welcomes the escape.

Except Arthur helps him up and walks him to the office, instructing over his shoulder for everyone to get some water, so Merlin’s acutely aware of the arm wrapped around the small of his back. It’s protective, he knows that, but it feels amazingly possessive when his blood hasn’t stopped burning from the combination of kinks that Arthur’s accidentally fulfilled.

That’s what decides him, once he’s seated and Arthur offers him a cup of water. It’s not right to force Arthur into unwittingly acting out his fantasies. It’s gross, actually, and that realization finally wilts his persistent erection. It wasn’t his intent to be a creep, but he’s been doing it pretty well anyway.

He builds his courage up with a sip of water then tells Arthur, “I think I need to leave your class.”

Arthur brows contract. “If it’s because of what -”

“No!” Merlin assures him. “No. It’s, um.” He can’t come clean while meeting Arthur’s eyes, so he drops his gaze back down to the plastic cup. “You’re too hot. I mean, it’s not your fault, obviously, but I’m stupidly attracted to you. It’s distracting. And inappropriate, especially because I’m into some kinky—anyway. I think it’s best if I just, you know...”

“You’re right, that would be best.”

He can’t read anything in Arthur’s tone. He tries for a joke, even though all he feels is humiliation. “Because I’m so terrible, it would be a waste anyway.”

“No.” Arthur’s fingers close around the top of the water cup and Merlin lets go without thinking. When he looks up, Arthur’s right there. “Because I don’t fuck my students.”

Arthur tosses back the rest of Merlin’s water then caresses Merlin’s throat, gossamer-light. His eyes are dark and his lips are wet as he says, “But I can train my sub to fight, if that’s what he wants.”

Before he quite knows how it happens, Merlin is alone in Arthur’s office with a brand-new boner fighting against his cup and an order not to touch until Arthur returns.

He’s not complaining.


End file.
